


Love me right

by ukenceto



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/pseuds/ukenceto
Summary: 'Fuck me while I taste your fingertips...The feeling of your skin locked in my head'+pic





	Love me right

**Author's Note:**

> basically what it says on the tin ;) inspired from this song's remix - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AER3spDdLiY
> 
> A short ficlet to a doodle I made today (sorry for any mistakes it's 4 at night haha)
> 
> hope u enjoy :p

Tracing his fingers over a soft cheek, then down to the swell of Prompto's bottom lip, Ignis allowed himself a sigh as the pad of his thumb pressed against the skin teasingly.  Prompto laying underneath him, golden locks tussled over the satin sheets and eyes which looked at Ignis in adoration was truly a sight to behold. The rosy flush over his cheeks and down his torso revealed new constellations of freckles, ones Ignis swore to map out in full detail, however that was a task for another time.

Right now he had a promise to uphold, and he planned to make the most of it. A quiet noise keen with need escaped Prompto's parted lips, his half-lidded eyes fluttering closed for a moment before his gaze rested back on Ignis expectantly. Smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, Ignis pushed his thumb into Prompto's invitingly open mouth, feeling his teeth graze the digit just enough to be felt. A curious tongue followed, wet and hot underneath his skin. Playing along for a moment longer, Ignis moved his thumb deeper, feeling the smooth surface underneath Prompto's tongue before pulling out completely. A drop of moisture glinted on Prompto's lip just for a second, soon replaced by the pink tip of his tongue and an excited giggle.

"Iggy, please… I want more–" The glimmer in Prompto's eyes was almost enough to make Ignis give in right then, however possessing the self control he did proved just enough to make him relentless even when faced with such an irresistible plea.

"Come now, you know you'll have to be a bit more specific than that." Brushing the tip of his forefinger over Prompto's lip teasingly, Ignis regarded him expectantly. The bob of his adam's apple as he swallowed hard being the only indication as to how much their little play was affecting Ignis, along of course with the fact that his hardness was still buried deep inside Prompto. If it was possible, he'd say Prompto managed to flush even further, the heat radiating from his skin as his thighs pressed against Ignis' sides in a wordless plea.

Figuring it wouldn't take much to fully crumble Prompto's resolve, Ignis rolled his hips upwards sharply, emitting a broken gasp from his lover.

"F-fuck me… Iggy… Let me taste you…" Prompto's voice was hoarse and low, as if he was admitting a secret, his hand reaching to grasp Ignis' wrist. Pulling his hand back to his face, Prompto took in Ignis' index finger into his mouth, sucking on it with a dreamy expression.

"Well, given you asked so nicely, how could I refuse?" Truly, Ignis knew he was gone the moment Prompto had first taken his fingers, in clear fascination of how much Prompto loved having something to express his oral fixation on.  

By the Six, Ignis was just a man and had his limits. Slowly, he began to thrust into the willing body beneath him, fingers never leaving Prompto's mouth, moving with the same slow deep rhythm that was bound to drive them both crazy.

It was clear he had it right when Prompto arched off the bed with a moan, his lips still locked around Ignis' fingers. Finding the drumming spot of his pulse, Ignis bent down to suck another mark next to the ones he'd left earlier, worrying the soft skin with his teeth and calling forth more blooming redness.

Prompto's arms wrapped around his back, holding him closer, fingers playing over the shifting planes of Ignis' muscles in a demand for more, seeking all he could give.


End file.
